


Lean on Me

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Hippies, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Chyna cheers Paisley up after the latter finally stand up to her so called friend.
Kudos: 2





	Lean on Me

Chyna walked to a house and rings a door bell.

A hippie woman opened the door.

She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a white dress, a teal necklace and sandals.

"Yes can I help you"

"I just wanted to check on your daughter Paisley she seems stressed out"

"That's great why won't come to her room"

Chyna walked into a house.

Chyna sees the cute pictures of Paisley as a child

Chyna walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it"

"It's me Chyna can we have a word"

Paisley opened the door

Her blonde hair was messy and bags under her eyes.

Chyna said "Whoa are you okay Paisley you seem stressy"

Paisley sniffed "Yes it's because I finally stood up to my so called friend Lexi and I got so stressy!"

Paisley started crying

Chyna said "Whoa this song will cheer you up"

Chyna cleared her throat and began to sing Lean on me in her soft yet energetic tone.

Paisley joined in

Tears streaming through Paisley's face

The End


End file.
